Numerous products exist that act as a stand and/or a carrying case for a class of flat electronic/computer devices such as a KINDLE™ ebook reader or an APPLE™ iPad™ tablet computer. However, known devices lack one or more desirable features. For example, known devices typically allow only a narrow range of positioning configurations in three-dimensional space for the electronic device they support. Because of this, a person using such a product will be limited to the number of body positions he/she may comfortably assume while using known devices.